This invention relates to game apparatuses and more particularly, to a game apparatus for playing curb ball or other ball game either indoors or outdoors.
Normally, games involving the use of balls require a relatively large area in which to be played and therefore must be played in a large gym indoors or large field outdoors. Furthermore, such ball games normally require a team of players. Moreover, most ball games have complicated rules which require considerable time for one to become proficient; one such example being baseball. Thus, a need exists for a ball game which can be played indoors or outdoors in a relatively small area, does not require a team of players, has rules that are not complicated and which helps teach proficiency in ball handling in preparation for other ball games, such as baseball.
The prior art includes some portable ball game apparatuses, but none like the present invention. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,531 by Arteaga et al., issued Jan. 9, 1979, teaches a portable game device for playing step ball, but it does not have a net at the top, has side panels and has different flight supporting means. U.S. Pat. No. 3,035,671 by Sicherman, issued May 22, 1962, teaches portable folding steps, but is not a game device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,317 by Peggs, issued Oct. 10, 1967, teaches a folding step-like stand. U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,790 by Rehfeld, issued Feb. 23, 1971, teaches collapsible folding steps. Other U.S. patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,125,194 by Sigmund, issued Jan. 19, 1915; U.S. Pat. No. 98,978, issued Jan. 18, 1870; U.S. Pat. No. 2,575,293 by Peery, issued Nov. 20, 1951; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,818,428 by Paysen, issued Aug. 11, 1931, teach collapsible steps or stands and the use of hinges therefor, but none are apparatuses for ball games with a structure similar to the present invention.
Thus, although the above prior patents may suggest a step-like ball game apparatus and/or collapsible steps, none has the same combination of features as the present invention, including a net, flight-supporting means, using supports and dowels.